What Happened in Tartarus
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: Ever since Percy stayed in Tartarus to close the gate, Annabeth needed to save him by coming in a different way. When she finally got it and was able to get Percy. There was something wrong with him. Gia did something and the only was to save him and the three other boys that Gia took Annabeth and the two other girls have to go back in to tartarus and find the boys to save them.


**I wrote a story like this before but this is a re-write slightly different. So i hope you enjoy and review and follow and all that stuff.**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth still couldn't believe that Percy was still in Tartarus. Being in that awful place for a couple days was bad enough but Percy had been there for 1 month. Annabeth was scared he was seriously hurt or... No Annabeth refused to believe that Percy was dead. She had been planning to get him back the second Percy shut the gates.

She needed a different way to get in Tartarus. Annabeth had been searching for a way into Tartarus the moment she got back to camp. Even tough the camp was a wreck Annabeth didn't care. She went straight to work on it. Finally today she found a way into Tartarus.

The first thing tomorrow she was going off with Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Leo to find Percy. Nothing would stop her now, not even if meteoroid hit the earth. She was finishing packing the Argo || for tomorrow. Annabeth wanted to leave today but it was to late in the day to start a journey. Annabeth hopped of the boat and walked to her cabin. She laid in her bed thinking about all the things that might happen during the journey and in Tartarus. Eventually she fell asleep.

**(Meanwhile in Tartarus). **

Percy started running. Running and killing was all really what Percy had been doing for the past weeks. There were so many monsters after him and they would all try to chase the to the same place. To the huge red mountain on the other side. Where all the worst monsters were, all waiting to slice Percy to bits or torture Percy.

If he went over there he would have no mercy, no help and worst of all no Annabeth. The thought of possibly seeing Annabeth again was the only thing that had kept him alive this long. He thought of the time they had snuck of to the stables in the Argo || And then accidentally falling asleep and then being yelled at by a cedar.

This thought gave Percy enough energy to turn around and cut off the head of one monster and stab the other. They would come back eventually, at best Percy had 10 minutes because this is their homeland, so they never stay down for long. Percy took to running through the darkness of Tartarus the second they had died.

Percy needed water. He drank in almost two days and if a monster didn't kill him or just being in Tartarus, then he would die dehydration. Percy ran for a couple 100ft before collapsing. He fell to the dirt floor, now he thought now is when I'm gonna die. Percy turned his head. "Sorry Annabeth." Percy said.

Before Percy passed out he saw a river. He crawled over with the last of his strength. The river had blue color, almost unnatural blue but everything was unnatural here. Percy cupped his hands and dipped them in the water. The cut across his hand stung but he didn't care. He drank a couple of hands before he passed out.

**Leo**

Leo woke up that morning ready to die. Opssss he meant fly but probably also die, so in a way both statement were correct. He got out of bed and grabbed the bag that he had packed the day before and headed to boat/aircraft and now slash submarine. Annabeth made Leo install a cover like submarine.

Now the Argo || can go under water as well. The only reason she made him install it was because they had to technically had to dive into a whirlpool in the middle of the Atlantic willingly. Doesn't that sound fun. When Leo got to the Argo || he saw Annabeth already on bored checking that everything was there and ready.

Leo saw the others heading toward the ship. Leo climbed aboard. "Everything is ready." Annabeth said with a tone that said _lets go before I strangle someone_. The others climbed aboard the Argo ||. Leo took his controls and started shaking the Wii remote up and down. Then did a few other things. ( To hard for others to understand) The boat took of and they were sky sailing away.

**To be continued...**


End file.
